


(there's) no comparison

by Abarero, Haro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: First impressions aren't everything.(Or, Victor and Yuuri reflect on the person they imagined the other to be versus the person they actually fell in love with)





	1. Victor by Abarero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for the 'bing' challenge at the L&L YOI Bang. We were teamed up with the wonderful artist Vins, and you can find a rebloggable version of their art on tumblr [here](http://thetwolattes.tumblr.com/post/172301584968/my-very-first-comic-this-comic-strip-was-made-in). 
> 
> The first chapter is by Abarero, and it's from Victor's POV. The second chapter is by Haro and it's from Yuuri's POV.

“So here’s where you’re hiding.”

Victor blinked up from his phone at the voice, surprised not that it was Christophe, but that he’d actually acquired more clothing since he’d last seen him.

Victor offered what he hoped was an acceptable smile. “I wasn’t intending to hide.”

Christophe gave him a look at that, but shrugged and pulled up a chair next to him. Absently, Victor realized he still had a tie around his head and he hastily pulled it free and clutched it in his hand.

There was something knowing about Christophe’s look, something piercing as if he was somehow unraveling all the spiraling thoughts that were coursing through Victor’s mind. And perhaps Victor was a bit easier to read right now than usual; for in the last hour alone Victor had felt all sense of facade falter in the face of the whirlwind that was Yuuri Katsuki.

“Is he always like that?” the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel that embarrassed about how desperate he was to know more. For as much as he tried to recall any past banquets in which they both attended, he couldn’t remember anything quite like tonight ever taking place.

Christophe chuckled. “No, apparently that’s reserved for only special occasions. Or well, certain people.”

Victor blinked, catching the implication but not quite following.

“Victor, come on, I didn’t see him grinding on anyone else tonight.”

No, he wanted to reply, but that didn’t make Victor special. Clearly, an attractive guy like that had seduced plenty of other skaters; that confidence and charisma enough to charm the entire room.

“I’m certain with moves like that I’m not the only one, Chris.”

He shrugged. “That’s fair. But he did single you out tonight, you’ve got to at least admit that much.”

Victor had thought perhaps that was true, he had felt himself pulled in as if by a magnetic force the moment he hit the dancefloor; but he’d also wondered how much of that was just because he was looking for some sort of sign, some nudge from the universe that would give him an answer to where to go with his life next.

The idea of being Yuuri’s coach, that lit a flame of excitement in Victor’s heart that he hadn’t felt for a long time.

So perhaps that was all it was, Victor some helpless moth drawn in by the dancing flame, seeking that warmth and life that seemed to constantly elude him but unsure if he could let himself draw closer without getting burned.

“We’ll see if he still feels that way come Worlds. I don’t have time for flings like some of you do, I’ve got to focus on my skating.”

Christophe shook his head. “You’re missing out.”

Victor forced a smile of confidence he didn’t feel. “On gold medals, no I’m not.”

 

* * *

 

The problem with inspiration was that Victor knew once an idea came to him, it was not something he could usually shake; or at least that was the excuse he was giving for his current predicament.

It had begun as an absent thought, that maybe even if he couldn’t run off to Japan to be a coach the night still had potential to inspire him in another way. It didn’t help that his thoughts kept drifting back to it more often than he’d like; the warmth of Yuuri’s hands, the spark of life in his eyes, the musicality in his every move…

So Victor did what he did when it came to anything that might resemble a distraction from his skating, he made his skating about it. Sure, Yakov wasn’t happy about him wasting valuable practice time working on ideas for a new short program, but it made his daydreaming a productive venture at least.

It also made him feel just the slightest bit better about pouring through instagram posts, articles and social media to gather up any scrap he could about the man that seemed to haunt his dreams in the best possible way.

Thankfully only Makkachin was aware that he’d even had a recurring dream of Yuuri approaching him at Worlds with a single rose and a proposition that they should continue where they left off at the last banquet.

But then something odd happened.

Yuuri Katsuki withdrew from Worlds despite his federation giving him a bye to go despite not placing at Nationals.

It was as if the universe was indeed giving Victor a sign, a very large one, that told him to stop hoping for something that was never to be.

The press called it the best _Stammi Vicino_ of the season, the heart wrenching emotions eloquently brought so vividly to life as Victor earned yet another World’s title.

As for Victor, he returned home to Makkachin with yet another gold medal that meant nothing to him at all. He wasn’t expecting anything to change. Yet another season finished, yet another hollow ache in his chest.

But that flame had not been extinguished after all.

For there was Yuuri at his home rink, skating _Victor’s program_ , as if to call out to him once more. Even Chris, who had texted to make sure Victor had seen the video, couldn’t help but note that perhaps it was a sign.

 

_This is perhaps the biggest gayest power move I’ve ever seen, Victor! Shit I want someone who’ll learn my entire free skate just to get my attention. That’s dedication! So what are you going to do?_

 

Victor felt that flicker of hope back in his chest.

_The unexpected, of course._

 

* * *

 

A lot had changed by the time the next GPF banquet came around, a fact that Victor found he couldn’t be happier about; for not only was he attending with Yuuri on his arm and a ring glistening on his finger, but there was a warmth and happiness in him that he’d not had in the years previous that came with it too.

So perhaps that was why he let himself drink a little more than usual, not caring what sponsors or whoever thought if he was a bit tipsy and hanging all over his fiancee. Although, he was getting just a tad impatient with all the formalities, much happier when they moved on to talking with fellow skaters, many of whom couldn’t stop from lavishing praise on the two for their gala performance.

Finally though, Victor had decided he’d had enough interacting with others and he tugged Yuuri over to the dancefloor.

“Yuuri,” he said, his voice practically a whine, “come dance with me.”

Yuuri gave him a timid smile and plucked the glass of champagne out of Victor’s hand to settle it on their table. “Okay, but it’s not going to be anything exciting like last year.”

What little they’d talked about the matter, the fact that Yuuri hadn’t remembered it at all, had mostly been Yuuri insisting they _didn’t_ talk about it. Victor’s alcohol aided brain decided he’d fix that problem right now.

“Of course it’s exciting, I’m dancing with the most beautiful man in the room,” Victor murmured, pulling him close and managing to vaguely get their hand positions right before he let himself relax in Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri shook his head, disbelieving yet somehow knowing Victor wasn’t lying all the same.

“You know what I mean, Victor.”

It was a slow song, one that didn’t require much skill and mostly lended itself to slow swaying.

Victor was glad, ready to take full advantage of the moment with Yuuri to settle this matter once and for all.

“Yuuri, I don’t compare you with the you I met that night at all, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The flicker in his eyes answered clearly that it was something that worried him.

“It surprised me a little at first when I got to Japan, because I was expecting something different; but I wasn’t disappointed in what I found instead. I fell in love with who you really are, Yuuri. All those things about that night that I remember fondly? They’re still a part of you, even if you don’t realize it. That vivacity, that musicality, that confidence?”

He settled his hand over Yuuri’s heart and gave him a smile.

“They’re all in here. They always have been, you just didn’t realize it. I’ve seen all of those parts of you on the ice this season, out there for the world to see, and I simply think to myself- I’m glad that everyone can see all these things I love about Yuuri too.”

Yuuri ducked his head at that, a blush spreading across his face. “You’re the one who gave me the confidence to do that.”

“Because I knew you had it in you.”

A moment of silence fell between them at that, the medley of the song winding itself down around them. Finally, Yuuri looked back up, an intense fire burning in his eyes with that confidence that Victor had known was in him all along.

He dipped Victor back as the song ended, earning a peal of laughter from him before pulling him back up and finishing it with a kiss.

The shyness was back in his eyes when he pulled back from it, but Victor simply beamed a warm and happy smile.

“I thought you weren’t going to be exciting,” Victor couldn’t help but tease.

Yuuri huffed, his cheeks burning pink. “Maybe...a little exciting.”

“That’s my Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning in and pecking a quick kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose before giving him a warm smile.

It was true, there was no way he could compare it because the man in his arms was far more wonderful than anything he could have ever dreamed of, just the way he was.

And this time, Victor finally had something golden that made him feel like he was on top of the world.


	2. Yuuri by Haro

It’s not like Yuuri idealized Victor Nikiforov. Sure, he was his idol, everything he aspired to be, and maybe, Yuuri thought, he was really, really cute; but it didn’t count as idealization if it was all true.

And Yuuri was sure that it was. Yuuri was sure that Victor was strong minded, that he never got nervous or anxious before competitions. Yuuri was sure that Victor was confident, that he was every bit as cool and graceful and refined off the ice as he looked on it.

Yuuri was sure that if he and Victor stood on a podium together, Victor would look down at him and smile and say something gracious and kind because despite his serious nature, he was warm and open. Maybe they could meet up after the competition and talk about dogs and Yuuri would lean back against a wall and Victor would place his arm beside him and lean forward and---

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

Yuuri jumped, knocking his glasses askew in his shock, as Yuuko interrupted his train of thought. “Ah, of course Yuuko-chan,” he squeaked out, cursing the way even his voice was betraying him.

Takeshi was giving him a look that clearly said ‘I don’t want to know’ from next to the pair, and Yuuri’s blush intensified.

“You’re so red,” she let out a short laugh and reached over to poke his cheek, which was warm under her touch. “Are you coming down with something or are you thinking about Victor again?”

Yuuri groaned as they continued their walk home from school, grateful that it was just Yuuko and Takeshi he was with. “Would you even believe me if I said I was sick?”

He heard Takeshi let out a quiet snort next to them, and he sighed. Yuuko giggled, leaning toward Yuuri with her bag clenched behind her back. “It’s okay Yuuri-kun. I saw his photoshoot with Vogue Russia this morning too.”

Yuuri noticed how Takeshi bristled next to him, his jealousy apparent, and he shrugged. “Yeah it was a really nice shoot.”

“I loved the photo where he had his hair over his shoulder and the blue sweater on and--- ahhh did you see the translation? He was asked what his ideal partner would be like!”

Yuuri bit his lip. He had definitely seen the translation, and he had definitely been thinking about it all day.

 

_Someone who loves skating and Makkachin as much as I do! Someone who is kind and funny and who will stand on equal ground with me._

 

The last part, Yuuri thought, was where he was screwed. “Yeah… I did.”

Yuuko patted him on the shoulder, and he could have sworn that she smirked. “Maybe you have a chance after all.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Victor was unimaginably cool. He was gorgeous and self-assured and everyone loved him. Yuuri was none of those things. He fought through the ranks as a skater purely on hard work and grit, with none of the natural talent or ease Victor possessed. He wondered if Victor was as covered in bruises after practice as Yuuri was. He knew he wasn’t. Yuuri was competing at his first junior nationals next month, and while he knew going to your first junior nationals at fourteen was nothing to scoff at, Victor had already won junior nationals at Yuuri’s age. Yuuri wasn’t unkind, but he didn’t particularly think he was funny, and he didn’t know if he could ever stand on equal ground with someone like Victor Nikiforov.

“Get real Yuuko-chan. I’d sooner get Takeshi-kun to date me.”

 

* * *

 

For two years in Detroit, Yuuri had his dorm room to himself. He was free to decorate it his own way, play the music he wanted whenever he wanted, and if he really felt like it (which sometimes he did), walk around not fully dressed.

It was at the beginning of his third year in Detroit that he gained a roommate. Phichit Chulanont was over three years younger than him; two months from turning seventeen to Yuuri’s freshly twenty, and he was a whirlwind of life and personality.

Yuuri hadn’t expected it to occur at all, but they quickly became best friends. Inevitably this meant that it wasn’t long before Phichit was privy to Yuuri’s huge crush on Victor Nikiforov.

“You know I just admire his skating, right?” Yuuri argued as they sat together on his bed, both exhausted after a long day of practice. “Everyone admires Victor’s skating.”

Phichit let out a loud, warm laugh. “Yuuri, the minute I came into this dorm for the first time and saw that your posters of Victor included him in a sweater cuddling his dog, him on a throne with his legs spread, and something that could only be described as a pinup, I think the arguments that you just admired his skating went out the window.”

Yuuri huffed and blushed. What was the point of even arguing? “What do you think he’s like, Phichit?”

“Like as a person?” Yuuri nodded. Phichit tapped his chin. “I’ll be honest, he seems aloof to me. I’ve never really talked to him, but like you I’ve been at a few competitions with him like Worlds. He doesn’t really talk to anyone and he seems so unapproachable.”

“I don’t really talk to many people either. That doesn’t mean I’m aloof.”

Phichit shrugged. “You’re reserved. It’s different. Victor seems… I don’t know, snobby?” He wrinkled his nose. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s an incredible skater, but sometimes I get the impression he thinks he’s better than the rest of us.”

Yuuri clenched his fists to his side and frowned. “It’s not like that at all!” he exclaimed. “Victor just… is so busy concentrating on skating that he doesn’t talk to many people at competitions, I’m sure. And clearly it’s worked for him.”

Phichit cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe people just don’t approach him because they’re shy, but I’m sure he has a lot of friends.”

“Well, what do you think Victor is like then, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a deep breath and let a small smile cross his features. “I think he must work so hard to get where he is. Every time I think about giving up, I remember how hard he must work… and it helps me.” He shook his head. “He’s always so charming to the press and his fans, and he’s so cool, Phichit. He has people just throwing themselves at him, can you imagine that?”

“Well he is apparently a playboy,” Phichit joked.

Yuuri frowned. “Yeah, I guess.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m sure he’s really nice to all the guys he’s with though.”

Yuuri stretched his legs out and yawned. “And he’s really respectful to all of his competitors. He can’t have come as far as he has without watching them, without knowing their skills and knowing their names.” He let out a short laugh. “Not that he needs to. No one can touch him.”

Phichit poked Yuuri’s shoulder. “I don’t know about that.”

He’d kept his dream of standing next to Victor on the podium, even surpassing him, private from Phichit, so he was confused by that response. There was no need to reassure him he could do it if he didn’t know he wanted to do it in the first place.

Unless Phichit was just saying that because he believed Yuuri really did have the potential to beat Victor.

Unlikely.

“Victor is…” Yuuri leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling, where the face of his idol, clad in his previous year’s short program outfit, stared down at him.

“Hmm?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say.”

Phichit nodded, understanding that to Yuuri, the conversation was over. “Okay Yuuri.”

_He’s everything I want to be. That’s what I think Victor is like…_

* * *

 

Yuuri had been wrong about Victor. He wasn’t at all everything that Yuuri wanted to be.

He wasn’t what Phichit thought he was either. Or Yuuko, or Takeshi, or anyone else he’d talked to about Victor throughout the years.

Victor had shown up at his family’s onsen as brilliant and bright as the sudden snowstorm that had arrived with him, and he hadn’t left Yuuri’s life since. And thank god of that, because while Victor Nikiforov wasn’t everything Yuuri wanted to be, what he was, was everything that Yuuri needed.

He’d recalled a moment, just months before at the Barcelona Grand Prix final banquet, where Victor, just a little bit tipsy, had explained that he didn’t compare the Yuuri he’d thought up in his mind after Sochi to the real Yuuri he’d met in Hasetsu. And that was good. It was brilliant. As hard as it was to believe that the real Yuuri Katsuki could be better than an idealized version, the rings on their fingers and the promises of love they’d exchanged proved that Victor felt otherwise. The Yuuri he’d grown to know really was the best version of Yuuri.

Besides, Yuuri was the same. He’d spent half his life idolizing Victor, building up this perfect, unapproachable image of him, but Victor in the flesh, Victor with his heart and his arms open to Yuuri, was better than anything he could have ever imagined.

“You know it’s weird,” Yuuri said one night, feeling just a little sleepy and thus a little more open than usual. He curled into Victor’s chest on the couch as a movie played in the background. It was in Russian and neither of them were really paying attention, having long since found each other’s company more interesting than whatever was going on on screen.

“Hmm, love?”

Yuuri smiled into the bare skin of his neck. “You were my hero for so long; my idol even.” He shook his head. “When you came to Hasetsu I had… all these ideas of what you were going to be like.”

Victor reached up to run a finger through Yuuri’s hair. “What did you think I would be like?”

“Mmm.” Yuuri nuzzled. “I thought you would be perfect.”

Victor’s hand froze in Yuuri’s hair. “And ah, what was I actually like?”

At this, Yuuri let out a quiet laugh and pressed a quick kiss to Victor’s neck. “You were perfect.”

Victor gently pushed Yuuri away so they were face to face. His blue eyes were wide, and his expression was unreadable. “I’m not perfect, Yuuri.”

Yuuri glanced down shyly. “No, you are just… not how I thought you’d be.” He bit his lip nervously. “To me Victor Nikiforov was confident, unbelievably cool and suave, and everything came easy to him. It’s not that I didn’t think you worked hard but…” He frowned. “This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay. I want to hear what you have to say.” Victor pressed a hand to his cheek.

Yuuri nodded. “Right.” He took a deep breath. “I thought, Victor is perfect, he’s everything I wish I could be but never will be.”

Victor’s eyes flickered for a moment, and Yuuri thought they looked sad.

“But the real Victor is so much better.” And now Yuuri was smiling. “He’s bad at a lot of things, he’s loud and sometimes when he lets himself go he can be really…” Yuuri laughed, “socially inappropriate. He’s clingy, and I love that. He’s still cool, but in a different way.”

Yuuri coughed. “I thought, Victor must be so popular, he must have so many friends and he’s probably had…” his cheeks turned red, “a lot of partners too.”

“A playboy?” Victor frowned.

Yuuri gestured wildly in front of him. “No! I just thought, as beloved as you are, you probably had a lot of people interested in you.”

“Maybe so.” Victor shrugged. “But I wasn’t interested in them.”

Yuuri put his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “I know. I know that now. I know that you were lonely and… you don’t really have any idea of what you’re doing any more than I do. We’re both kind of stumbling through this and…” He pressed his forehead to Victor’s. “I love that. I’d still love you even if that weren’t the case, but I love this more.”

“Yuuri…”

“You were perfect before I met you because I’d created this… image of you,” he continued. “But the real Victor is strong and kind in a different way, is sweet and caring in a different way. Even if it’s hard for me to believe sometimes, he’s someone I can stand on equal ground with. He’s beautiful and human and he’s not perfect and… ” Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “That’s why he’s perfect.”

Victor’s eyes were blown wide and his mouth had fallen open. His cheeks were high with a blush and Yuuri thought, had he ever seen his fiancé look as _adorable_ as he did in this moment?

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he managed.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed red as well. “You’re welcome.” He gulped. “And ah, I love you?”

Victor’s face cracked into a wide grin and he tackled Yuuri to the couch and started covering his face in kisses. “Marry me, my perfect Yuuri?”

Yuuri laughed. “We’re already getting married!” He feebly fought off Victor’s kisses, but only so he could give him just as many of his own.  


End file.
